During the course of fighting fires, one of the serious hazards encountered by the firefighters is the presence of smoke, fire gases, heat and flames in the burning structure. Although protective clothing and respirators have to be used to allow the firemen to work in the presence of these hazards, no firefighting device has been provided which removes or eliminates these hazards from the burning structure.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved smoke eliminator.